At present, during simultaneous treatment of a plurality of threads, all of the treated threads, coming from a plurality of spools, are combined to produce a strand. This strand is then deposited in the form of flat loops onto a moving structure such as a conveyor belt. One example of a device for effecting this deposition in the form of flat loops of a strand of threads is described in the publication FR 2 581 631. Such a device enables homogeneous, uniform, tension-free and continuous deposition of the strand of threads onto the conveyor belt in the treatment system. At the exit from the treatment system, this homogeneous deposition allows facilitated take-up such that the different threads of the strand are then easily separated to enable feeding of the respective spools.
However, following the different treatment operations effected on this strand of a plurality of threads treated simultaneously, it has been observed that for the same treated strand some spools for feeding the strand with threads emptied faster than others. This difference in terms of emptying has been noted although the thread lengths of the different spools are all identical.
Accordingly, for spools of threads 20,000 meters long inserted simultaneously into the treatment system, the differences between the take-up spools at the exit are of the order of 200 meters or almost a 1% difference.
Such differences, on the one hand, in the paying out from feed spools and, on the other hand, in feeding the take-up spools, then lead not only to a problem in controlling the operations of replacing the spools on the upstream and downstream sides of the treatment system but also and most importantly to a lack of homogeneity between the different spools of treated thread obtained at the exit from the system.
An aim of the present invention is to alleviate these drawbacks by proposing a device that makes it possible to reduce or even to eliminate these variations in the stream of treated threads to obtain homogeneity, on the one hand, in paying out and, on the other hand, in the taking up of the thread by the spools, whilst being usable in existing thread treatment systems.